


find us in the summer stars

by 91INSOMNIA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oneshot, Suicide, We love him, but good luck!, im so sorry if you actually read this, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall is main character, this shit kinda hurted to write tbh, what a man, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91INSOMNIA/pseuds/91INSOMNIA
Summary: never in my life did i think i would be the last one standing in this band.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 9





	find us in the summer stars

**Author's Note:**

> tw // suicide , mentions of blood

never in my life did i think i would be the last one standing in this band. 

god, walking down these barren corridors, even just thinking that sends a wave of physical, stabbing pain through my body. i slide down a wall in a dark corner of the arena and bury my head in my hands as i listen to the police and emt rushing by. 

it’s too late. everyone knows that. 

i’m the one that found them. 

well, two of them. 

liam and zayn were in the green room after the show. our last night of the tour. they looked... normal. calm. collected. 

looking back, they probably knew it was going to happen all along. 

zayn was sitting limp in liam’s lap. chest to chest. zayn’s head in liam’s shoulder, and liam with his eyes shut. 

i thought they were asleep. 

it wasn’t until i walked closer to try and wake them up that i saw the blood. 

and now it won’t leave my mind. 

it won’t ever leave my mind. 

my muffled sobs grow louder as i hear my name faintly being called. my body feels numb yet i can’t stop shaking. i couldn’t move to get up if i tried. 

why?

why. 

i never saw the other two. after the crew heard my broken scream, they rushed in and rushed me out. i didn’t ask questions either. i didn’t want to. i couldn’t. 

i should have known. they were off all night. i should have been there for them. i should have helped them. i should have never left their side. 

i just... i just thought that they had each other. and i truly thought that would have been enough. 

and i guess they did. 

and i guess they will forever. 

but, for me, i will just continue to sit here. 

completely and utterly. alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with this idea in my head and i have no idea why lmao i’m so sorry if you actually read this KSKDKDKD  
> let me know what you thought i guess LMAO


End file.
